Castiel
48420317c68b5a6a72b2182437c5dfb8.jpg b553f4692963ebe86c6ba6433b50143c.jpg Behavior/Personality Cast was more perceptive and collected than his teacher; Jin has said that Castiel was a shrewd person, not one to do something without a reason. He was well aware of the terror his reputation of being an fallen Angel he still pushes through it learning the ways of man of being a Priest has to offer fighting of the bitter stains of the Oni's and Demons that walk the earth. 80f9e584184f3287e3493f9a0514d584.jpg 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Rank: Hunter 'Fighting Style' The "Power Fist" style is a style created by Tetsu Ryoji, in an attempt to combine all of his marital arts knowledge into an effective, and strucured way of fighting. This style of power fist is about using what one knows to maximize they're fighting potential, while being as close to an opponent as possible. This in turn adds pressure, and defense, thourgh the use of a relentless offense. With this, Tetsu can counter grapples, locks, or any CQC, by implying his maximum hitting force through the usage of techniques dirved from Wing Chun and Jeet Kun Do. This style focuses on heavy blows, above average speed, trapping opponents with locks and throws, and footwork for closing or creating distance. Tetsu is best suited for this style due to his mastery of martial arts, also the style allows for flexibility in all areas, should one want to incorpeerate other martial arts, but to effectively use this style on has to foucus on the above mentioned. Punching tumblr_m606ms8omJ1qj5jqso1_400.gif Tetsu felt that the straight lead was the most integral part of Power Fist punching, “The leading straight punch is the backbone of all the styles punches.the straight lead is not a power strike but a strike built for speed. The straight lead should always be held loosely with a slight motion, this adds to its speed and makes it harder to see and block. The strike is not only the fastest punch in this style, but also the most accurate. The speed is attributed to the fact that the fist is held out slightly making it closer to the target and its accuracy is gained from the punch being thrown straight forward from your centerline. The straight lead should be held and thrown loosely and easily tightening up only upon impact adding a snap to your punch. The straight lead punch can be thrown from multiple angles and levels.1. High straight lead 2. Medium straight lead (to body) 3. Low straight lead 4. Slanting right 5. Slanting left 6. Double straight lead. Basicly Your leads hand should be like greased lightning and must never be held rigidly or motionless. Keep it slightly moving (without exaggeration) in a threatening manner, as it not only keeps your opponent on edge, but can also be delivered faster from motion than from immobility. Like a cobra, your strike should be felt before it is seen. Meaning that keeping close to the opponent is key, but a mid range can be used also. Tetsu felt explosive attacks with no tell signs of intention were best. He displayed that the attacks should catch the opponent off guard, throwing them off balance, leaving the opponent unable to defend against further attacks. The concept behind this is that you initiate your punch without any forewarning, such as tensing your shoulders or moving your foot or body, the opponent will not have enough time to react. The key is that you must keep your body and arms loose, weaving your arms slightly only becoming tense upon impact.Tetsu wanted no wind up movements or “get ready poses” before any of your strikes were thrown. From experience Tetsu knows how that any twitches or slight movements before striking should be avoided as they will give the opponent signs or hints as to what you are planning and then they will be able to strike you first while you are preparing an attack. Non-telegraphic movement is an essential component of "Power Fist". There is also the "shove" aspect added to the style. This "shove" is to implemented while preforming a seris of punches, and in the midst of a combination, one would shove, and then preform either a finisher, or continue the combination as follows. This shove can't have to much force as it could give breathing room, but it should be enough to stun an opponent, and leve them off balance for a finisher''. '' Foot Work '' Fight22jw.gif '' Foot work in this style is similar to that seen in Jeet Kun Do or Boxing. It is to be noted that even though the style focuses on close quarter combat, footwork is important as to close or create distance between the two people fightinng each other.' '''It's also used for dancing around the opponent for confusion, or shuffling movements, to open areas on an opponnets body, or defend on ones own. There are basic shuffles, and then there are double shuffles used to close the area or speace, or open it. These footworks can be combined with kicks or punches or even parry attacks if timed percisely.' The foot work is also key in terms of trapping opponents, continueing the offense, and adding tons and tons of pressure. Combine the footwork with the rlentless offense,a nd you haved the best possible defense, of course this is all dependent on the preson using the style, as some are more physicly dominant than others. ' 'Kicking' The wide variety of kicks in "Power Fist" make it distinctly noticable. Taekwondo kicks appear to be similar to many of the kicks found in Power Fist, though again circular motion is emphasized. Also, in contrast to most modern taekwondo styles, Power Fist utilises a wide variety of low (below the waist), hooking or sweeping kicks, with one of the most distinctive being the low spinning (sweeping) heel kick. Based on Hapkido's method of delivery tends toward greater weight commitment to the strikes and less concern for quick retraction of the kicking leg. Traditionally, Choi Yong-Sool's yu kwon sool (유권술; 柔拳術) kicking techniques were only to the lower body, but most derived varieties of hapkido, probably as a direct influence from other Korean arts, also include high kicks and jumping kicks. At the more advanced levels of Hapkido the practitioner learns "blade kicks" which utilize sweeping blade strikes of the inner and outer foot against pressure points of the body, which Tetsu is fully capable of implying. '' Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. tumblr_msr6mpWues1sdcmc0o1_500.jpg 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'The Fallen' ' fefa635e10b4bd1c6779d73fdc0a698f.jpg b85ff5f53d6d92b2465da64bc6f77bbc.jpg 12374862_467773620072118_6968164235822523937_o.jpg ' Allies/Enemies Father - Takeshi 'Background' 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation X Category:The Priest Legion